I Don't Want A Lot for Christmas
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: The Gorillaz gather around for dinner with family on Christmas Eve.


Holidays were big in the Gorillaz household, especially Christmas. 2D and Noodle would get worked up and merrily skipped about the house, decorating and singing carols. Lights were hung in every hall and on nearly every surface 2D could fit them. Paper ginger bread men were plastered to everything along with Christmas tree stickers. The tree itself was in the living room sporting rainbow lights, blue and green and purple ornaments, and a big, glittery silver star was the topper.

It was currently Chirstmas eve, and Noodle, despite being an adult, and hardly new to the concept of Santa Clause, wanted nothing more than to leave out cookies and milk for Santa that night. Loving her as much as they did, the boys readily did as she asked. Murdoc helped 2D bake cookies while Russel made their Christmas dinner, which consisted of ham, mashed potatoes, buttered sweet corn, green beans, rolls, and a hearty helping of delicious, homemade gravy.

And for desert, there was cookies, chocolate and vanilla cakes, several puddings, pies and even ice cream. There was enough food to feed at least twelve people! Maybe more!

The gang looked up as the door bell rang. Who was at the door? 2D shrugged and went over to answer it. Much to the singer's surprise, his own parents stood at the door, beaming up at him. "Stuart!" his mother cheered in joy, wrapping her son in a tight hug. 2D chuckled and hugged back, taking note of the large amount of gifts his mother had brought with er. Most of them were likely for him and Noodle and some for Russel. It was likely there was nothing for Murdoc in that pile of presents. That made 2D feels kind of down, but he shook it off long enough to invite his parents in and direct them to the living room.

"Yer parents are here?" Murdoc asked when 2D reentered the kitchen. The singer nodded. "They 'ave a whole bunch of gifts wiff them." Murdoc nodded, busying himself with decorating some of the cookies while 2D put dough onto the pan. Noodle hugged Murdoc briefly before going to invite 2D's parents into the kitchen.

"Noods, we don't have the space for six people in here." Murdoc tried to explain, but the young woman ignored him, talking excitedly to Mr. and Mrs. Pot. The bassist could shake the hurt when 2D's parents would glare coldly at him. He was quilty for hurting 2D, he got that! No need to rub it into his fucking face.

The door bell rang again. this time Noodle ran to get it. It was a moment before they group could hear the little Japanese girl say, "Russu! Your parents are here! I bring them to kitchen!"

Russel, while excited his parents decided to fly over seas to see him on Christmas, did not want anyone else in his kitchen! He was too busy cooking his ass off. Had his mama not been there, he'd have lost it then and there. But, the drummer could only sigh and greet his parents with a warm and happy smile. Unlike the Pots, the Hobbes adored Murdoc. Russel's mother, who most called Sucre (pronounced like Sugar), hugged the bassist and kissed his face, making Murdoc smile.

It was nice to know that someone's parents liked him.

After Russel's mother showed up, things seemed to be running smoothly. The cooking got done faster, the baking went well, and the placing of presents under the tree got done as well.

The group chattered idly while Russel set the table for dinner. Everyone started complimenting on how good the food looked, making Russel puff up like a proud bird. He loved it when people complimented his works.

Just as everyone was sitting down, another door bell ring. Murdoc excused himself and answered the door. A moment of silence that worried the group, was soon followed by a shout from Murdoc, followed by laughter. Murdoc ran into the room, grinning. "Noodle! Get two more chairs!"

"Why, Chichi? More guests?"

Murdoc's smile widened. "Not just any guests." he beamed. "My brother and father decided to come by." The band grinned just as widely as Murdoc, but 2D's parents were not so thrilled. Mrs. Pot turned to 2D and smiled sweetly. "Honey, " she said. "You know you can tell people no." Murdoc frowned. Of course 2D's mother had to get in the way of his happiness. Thankfully, 2D was on his side "Mum," the bluenette huffed, "I'm allowed to tell you tha' yer wrong about the Niccal's. Mu'doc deserves to be happy and if his family makes 'im 'appy, I won't that from him."

Before Mrs. Pot could say a word, the room was filled with the voice of Hannibal Niccals. "I hope there's room." he said, draping an arm over Murdoc's shoulders. Murdoc nodded and pointed to Noodle carrying two chairs. "We'll make room." Hannibal smiled and ushered his father and brother to sit down.

Sucre, slapped her son's hand away as said drummer reached for a roll. "Now, I don't car what your religion is, we are all gonna pray to the Lord for this blessed day. Russel, you doing it."

The rest of the Gorillaz chuckled and Russel reluctantly bowed his head as everyone took hands. "Lord," Russel began. "We thank you for this day and for this food. We thank you for all that you have graced us with, and we will forever be grateful. In your name we pray, Amen."

Soon, talking filled the room. Murdoc blabbered on and on with Hannibal and Jacob, Russel listened to his mother rant about nothing, Noodle jumped into the Niccal's conversation every now and again, and 2D talked with his dad while his mother stewed.

It wasn't an ideal Christmas where everyone is happy and well dressed like in the movies. It was a hectic and messy Christmas, but it was still god enough.


End file.
